


Mr. Eaten and the Old Firm

by ChangelingChilde



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde
Summary: I'm sure they'd get along like a house on fire . . .





	Mr. Eaten and the Old Firm

“You wish for us to bedevil, terrorize and occasionally drown those who have displeased your excellency? We are hardly scarecrows, sir.”  
  
There was a splashing and a rumble from the well. Mr. Croup grinned.  
  
“The ability to communicate via dreaming, a certain control over water and inducing uncontrollable appetites in those who oppose us in our duties as long as we are on call when required, you say?”

“We’re in,” said Mr. Vandemar. He had heard the word appetite—and on important topics the two beings thought as one in any case. Perhaps they _were_ one, even; a single entity split into two bodies.

"Might I ask which of your erstwhile compatriots is most sorely in need of a reckoning, good sir?"

The well howled. How did it howl? Your guess is as good as mine, but it definitely howled.

"Mr. Veils did all that? I can certainly understand why you have requested our services, then." Croup's grin widened. Mr. Vandemar attempted a smile of his own. The world shuddered.

A moment later the thing in the well was alone.


End file.
